Truth Beyond the Lie - MadaDei
by mysticaldragon11
Summary: Deidara learns the truth about Tobi as he is injured and Tobi has to step up to care for him. Request for Akatsuki Annabell Yaoi Rocks.


Truth Beyond the Lie

**A/N: This is a request for Akatsuki Annabell Yaoi Rocks. I hope she likes it as much as I do!**

Deidara and Tobi moved through the forest. The three tails was now their mission and Deidara was determined to make it by sunset. Tobi had been annoying the shit out of him all day and he was beginning to feel his reserve slipping. If the idiot didn't leave him be for a bit he was going to blow the fucker to kingdom come.

As it was Tobi was singing some stupid song about squirrels. Deidara figured as long as he wasn't asking him a million questions then he could at least find some peace. They were getting close to their final goal of Akatsuki and it had been wearing on all of the members. Pein wanted all the Jinchuuriki captured and brought forth now.

The one tails had been captured by him and Sasori previously. The two tails had been brought in by Kakuzu and Hidan and Kisame and Itachi were getting the four tails. The five tails, six tails and seven tails had been caught and sealed already. That left the eight tails and the nine tails.

Deidara turned to look at Tobi and wondered why Pein had allowed the idiot into the Akatsuki. Not for the last time today either. He had been wondering if the guy even severed a purpose. It didn't make sense that Pein would allow it when they were after world domination.

A sigh escaped the bomber's lips as he decided to let it go. It didn't do to get all worked up over something he couldn't answer. A noise rustled in the bushes off to the right and Deidara took a fighting stance. Tobi was a few feet ahead of him and he was so oblivious he just kept walking.

A moment later six cloud ninja jumped out at him. Not having enough time to react they attacked and Deidara was thrown to the ground. He rolled and ended up on his stomach facing the ninja. One of them stood holding a bloody katana and Deidara's eyes went wide.

He had been cut but when? He felt no pain. As a matter of fact he felt nothing at all. His body was paralyzed. The katana had been poisoned before hand. Now as realization hit he was about to lose consciousness. A moment was all it took for the ninja to be dead all around him and Tobi to scoop him up off the ground.

"Deidara, stay with me. I am going to get you someplace safe and tend to your wounds. The poison will take a bit but I think I can defuse it." A dark deep voice said to him from behind Tobi's mask. Deidara's eyes were losing focus but he had heard the voice clearly. It wasn't Tobi's voice that he had heard.

A while later hew as waking up in a shack. His side hurt like hell which told him that Tobi had defused the poison. No not Tobi. Someone else. He looked around him wondering just where the masked man had gone. He found him sitting on the ground by the door.

The mask was gone and there sat a man whose face was beautiful. He had an eye patch but the rest was handsome. Perfect skin and soft plump lips could be seen. One brown eye that sparkled as the man viewed his task. Deidara seen that the guy was fixing something to eat. Deidara couldn't take his eyes off of the man.

"Who are you, un? You're not Tobi. Where is Tobi, un?" He asked feeling a bit light headed. His voice sounded desperate and shaky. The man moved to sit next to Deidara on the bed and Deidara tried to move away. The guy held Deidara still. He smiled kindly at him and waited for the fear to ebb from the blonde's eyes.

"I am and I am not Tobi." The dark deep voice said. "I am Madara Uchiha and I am Tobi." He said plainly. Deidara furrowed his brow. Madara Uchiha? Wait! Uchiha? Deidara again tried to sit up and get away. That meant that the man had the Sharingan. Deidara hated the Sharingan.

"Be still, Deidara. You are wounded and you will only aggravate that wound." Madara said softly. Deidara didn't want to be still. He wanted to run like hell. He instead felt a sharp pain run through his side and chose to lay still. He eyed the man warily. What was going on?

"Why do you wear the mask and call yourself Tobi, un?" He asked trying to keep from sounding afraid.

"I am the real leader of Akatsuki. I am the one who founded the organization. Tobi is merely a cover to keep an eye on my members from inside. Pein is my decoy. He takes his orders from me as well as the rest of you." Madara said with a shrug. Deidara was reeling and almost felt like throwing up.

He rolled to the side of the make shift bed and began gasping for air. Madara was quick to help Deidara shift to his side. He began rubbing soft circles in Deidara's back to comfort him. The fingers on his flesh made him realize that he wasn't wearing his cloak or his shirt.

He hadn't even realized that he was laying here half naked in the presence of this man. If Tobi was a cover that meant that this man, the leader of Akatsuki knew everything about him. He knew of Deidara and Sasori's relationship. He knew of Itachi and his battle that he had so ungraciously lost.

Shame washed over him and in spite of himself, he began to cry. The fingers turned into a hand and then the hand turned into an arm. He was being held and cradled against the man's chest now and he welcomed it. It had been too long since he had been held. Not since Sasori was alive.

His face pressed against a hard wall of muscle and his pulse skipped a beat. He leaned his head back to look at the man's face again. A hand cradled his head, tucked under silky blonde locks and warm lips covered his own. He gasped into the kiss and let himself fall. He had missed this. He had missed being kissed and held.

His own hands clung to broad shoulders and dug into the sleeves of the mesh shirt found there. Want and need became too much as his groin hardened. He had been left alone for almost a year now since Sasori's death. He hadn't had the want to have sex with anyone after that. Now though it was necessity.

He was laid carefully back onto the bed rolls. Madara's eyes roamed over the pale skin. He slid his hands over the porcelain skin covered body. Careful to avoid the bandages on the right side he let his fingers glide. Goosebumps broke out over the flesh as he touched. A soft moan slipped from pink lips and an equally pink tongue slipped out to wet those perfect lips.

Madara never took his eyes off of Deidara's stomach and chest as he undid the Akatsuki uniform pants. Sliding the material off of the blonde carefully he discarded them and went back to touching. Deidara's cock was hard and throbbing. Precum leaked from the tip as Madara ran his hands over the silky thighs.

Deidara on instinct spread his legs as he had for Sasori so many times. Madara smiled and leaned down to kiss Deidara's lips once more before moving down to his nipples and then stomach. Deidara's body spasmd continuously as those delicious lips did wonderful things to him.

Deidara thrust his hips up towards those lips as they neared his cock. "Ah!" He cried as Madara took the tip into his mouth and began to roll his tongue over the head. He held Deidara's hips down and engulfed the member completely. A whimper drifted from Deidara's open panting lips.

Madara continued his torture of the blonde's member and slowly entered a finger into Deidara's opening. It slipped in without resistance and Deidara was shocked to realize that the finger was slick with something. Deidara arched his back and practically screamed as his prostate was brushed against.

Madara took that cue to brush it a few more times before adding a second finger. Deidara was no stranger to this process but it was still gloriously tight and caused pain no matter how often it was done. He whimpered a bit and Madara sucked harder on Deidara's cock. He gasped and arched his back off the bed rolls again.

His side stung but the pleasure running through him was enough to dull the pain. Deidara opened his eyes to look at Madara. The man had removed his shirt at some point and now Deidara was in awe of the muscularly toned chest. Madara's pants were undone and his hand had slipped inside to grab his own cock and give it a squeeze or two as he pleasured Deidara.

A third finger was added and Deidara came up off the bed rolls in a gasp of pain. He whimpered and tried to pull away. Madara held him still with one hand while the other one removed his pants completely. Now bare he crawled between Deidara's legs and positioned himself.

Deidara braced himself for the pain and lifted his legs. He knew what was coming and he welcomed it as much as he dreaded it. Now seeing Madara's shaft, he was a bit nervous. The man was big. Bigger than Sasori had been. It was going to hurt and he knew it. A moment later Madara inched his way in. The lube that Madara had used was still there and made the process easier.

Finally Madara was in and it surprised Deidara at how gentle hew as with him. Sasori had been rough and relentless. Madara gave Deidara a moment to adjust and then slid back out. He thrust back in slowly at first and then picked up speed. Deidara moaned and called out Madara's name. Madara smiled and knew he would have to tell him to use Tobi's name in the future. He brushed Deidara's prostate and made Deidara scream in pleasure. Taking that angle he repeated the action over and over again making sure to hit it every time.

As time went Deidara called out harder and faster and Madara obliged. The tight heat around his shaft was getting tighter and he knew Deidara was close. He wrapped his hand around Deidara's shaft and pumped in time to his thrusts. Between the pounding on his prostate and the warm hand wrapped around his cock he came hard.

White hot ribbons of cum shot onto Madara's stomach and hand. He was relieved to see that it missed Deidara's bandages. He pounded a few more times and then let go. His cum shot deep into the tight canal. Deidara whimpered as his insides were coated in a white heat. The feeling almost made the blonde cum again.

Madara smiled at the tired blonde and pulled out slowly. Both sweaty and tired he lay down next to the bomber and held him close. They reveled in the after glow of sex and companionship. Deidara turned to bury his face into Madara's chest. Madara welcomed it and held the blonde closer. As they drifted to sleep Deidara thought to himself that there were wonderful benefits to being partners with Tobi.


End file.
